nanakifandomcom-20200222-history
Doc
Below is the list of all available parameters. At least one list is required for the navbox to show up. Apart from that, all other parameters are optional. Main * %title% – main title of the navbox. * %links% – links that appear on left side of the title bar. ** You can put any wikisyntax here. ** %title% is required for it to work. * %state% – should the navbox be collapsed or expanded by default ** Values: %value_collapsed% or %value_expanded% (case insensitive) ** Empty or unrecognized values will disable collapsing. ** %title% is required for it to work * %above% and %below% – fields above and below sections and images. * %limage% and %rimage% – fields beside sections, most commonly used to add images. ** You can put any content here, not only images. Sections Sections include all lists with the same or higher number up to the next section. * %header_n% – heading of a section ** %n% – any positive integer ** Requires at least one list to be included to show up * %state_n% – should the section be collapsed or expanded by default ** %n% – number of an existing header ** Values: %value_collapsed% or %value_expanded% (case insensitive) ** Empty or unrecognized values will disable collapsing. * %header_state% – same as above, but affects all headers ** Values: %value_collapsed% or %value_expanded% (case insensitive) ** Empty or unrecognized values will disable collapsing. ** Can be overridden by %state_n% * %layout_n% – selects layout for that section ** %n% – any positive integer ** Can be used without %header_n% to create a separate section without a header ** Values: %value_table_layout% or %value_horizontal_layout% (case insensitive) ** Empty or unrecognized values will use default (%value_table_layout%). Table layout (%value_table_layout%) Standard layout with lists and sublists. * %limage_n% and %rimage_n% – fields beside sections lists in that section, most commonly used to add images. ** %n% – number of an existing header ** You can put any content here, not only images. Horizontal layout (%value_horizontal_layout%) Horizontal layout with lists forming columns. Sublists are not supported and will be treated as regular lists. * %perrow_n% – maximum number of lists per row. ** %n% – number of an existing section. ** Value: any number above 1. ** Number of columns is still limited by space needed. You can't go higher than flexbox allows. * %span_n% – how many columns should the list span. ** %n% – number of an existing list. ** Value: any number between 0 and corresponding %perrow_n% Lists * %list_n% – single row with a list of links ** %n% – any positive integer * %group_n% – heading of a list ** %n% – number of an existing list or sublist Sublists will appear as sub entries of the group with same %n%. * %list_n_m% – single row with a list of links ** %n% and %m% – any positive integers * %group_n_m% – heading of a sublist ** %n% and %m% – numbers of an existing sublist Styling * %navbox_class% and %navbox_style% – applied to the main navbox element * %title_class% and %title_style% – applied to the title bar * %base_class% and %base_style% – applied to all groups, subgroups, headers, above and below fields * %above_class% and %above_style% – applied to the above field * %below_class% and %below_style% – applied to the below field * %image_class% and %image_style% – applied to all image fields * %limage_class% and %limage_style% – applied to the main left image field * %rimage_class% and %rimage_style% – applied to the main right image field * %header_class% and %header_style% – applied to all headers * %header_n_class% and %header_n_style% – applied to the header specified with %n% * %limage_n_class% and %limage_n_style% – applied to the left image field in the section specified with %n% * %rimage_n_class% and %rimage_n_style% – applied to the right image field in the section specified with %n% * %group_class% and %group_style% – applied to all groups * %subgroup_class% and %subgroup_style% – applied to all subgroups * %group_n_class% and %group_n_style% – applied to the group specified with %n% * %group_n_m_class% and %group_n_m_style% – applied to the subgroup specified with %n% and %m% * %list_class% and %list_style% – applied to all lists * %list_n_class% and %list_n_style% – applied to the list specified with %n% * %list_n_m_class% and %list_n_m_style% – applied to the list specified with %n% and %m%